To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
Recently, with the rapid increase in data traffic, various MIMO transmission/reception schemes have been proposed to increase frequency efficiency and a transmission rate. As the MIMO transmission/reception schemes, linear techniques such as Zero Forcing (ZF) and Minimum Mean Squared Error (MMSE) or nonlinear techniques such as Maximum Likelihood (ML) and sphere decoding have been considered, but there are defects in that, although capability is high, complexity is also high in the nonlinear techniques, and although complexity is relatively low in linear techniques, capability is insufficient in comparison to nonlinear techniques. Further, when a channel variation is large, the operational capability of a transceiver may be deteriorated, depending on the MIMO transmission/reception schemes. Accordingly, there is need for a transmission/reception scheme that has capability close to that of the nonlinear schemes, and can have a high gain even though channel variation is large.